Dos ya son una manada
by SOULever
Summary: Nuestro queridísimo sheriff conoce a un sujeto que no le traes recuerdos de sí mismo, se da cuenta que no era tan humano como pensaba y de que tenían más en común y más cosas que comprartir. YAOI.


Una noche lluviosa en Fabletown parecía ser habitual, sin embargo algo no cuadraba con lo común. El sherif se encontraba en su oficina sumergido en una ola de papeleo interminable, al menos podía relajarse fumando un poco aunque no ayudó demasiado, decidió que debía de huir de allí antes de tener la tentación de arrasar con cada mueble, papel o material de aquella oficina, aún no lo había hecho porque no quería a Snow White hechándole una bronca como si de un niño se tratase. Al salir revisó que no hubiese testigos, nadie estaba allí, era su oportunidad; por desgracia nada más dar un paso hacia el pasillo percivió el olor de su jefa, suspiró con fastidio y se dispuso a seguir con su labor, pero le detuvieron.

-¡Bigby!- Snow fue hacia él a paso ligero.

-Ya iba a continuar Snow, no es necesario que me des la charla- fastidiado.

-¿De qué hablas?- se regaña.- Bueno olvídalo, necesito que salgas, hay una pelea en el bar de Molly, no se con que estamos tratando pero Molly parecía muy nerviosa- preocupada.

-Enseguida Snow- sin pensarselo dos veces cierra la oficina y sale.

-Bigby, intenta ser...Ya sabes...- sigue preocupada.

-Comprendido Snow- se va.

-Si que tenía prisa...- vuelve a la oficina con Bluebeard.

El sherif Wolf se encontraba dentro de un taxi observando la ciudad a su paso, habían pasado prácticamente dos meses desde el caso del ''Hombre Torcido'', todo estaba tan tranquilo desde entonces que solía pensar en que realmente disfrutaba cuando algo iba mal, él era un lobo, necesitaba acción y sentirse como el alfa, nadie podía cambiarlo. Aquello no significaba que no le pareciese bien que nada sucediese, todos estaban a salvo; parecía ser que el tiempo que llevaba allí le había proporcionado algo llamado humanidad.

Bajó del taxi y ya pudo oler problemas, se encendió un cigarro y se metió en la ''boca del lobo''. Allí estaba Molly perpleja mirando la escena creada en su establecimiento sin inmutarse pero horrorizada, inmediatamente Bigby prestó atención a aquello.

Varios hombres armados con cuchillos y varias G18 rodeaban a un sujeto bajito que estaba sentado bebiendo tan tranquilo, Bigby supuso que estaba borracho y se preparó para actuar.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Cómo te llames! Te hemos ordenado que te fueses, siéntete suertudo y vete.- uno de los hombres armados.

El hombre de la barra los mira de reojo y bebe otro trago, se levanta y los mira fíjamente. Era claramente bajito pero imponía bastante puesto que tenía una mirada un tanto salvaje; fornido y peludo, un sujeto peculiar.

\- Wolverine, y eso supongo que también va para ustedes- sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Habéis oído eso?- se ríen.- Enseñémosle modales chicos.- se le van acercando.

Bigby saltó y se puso delante, seguidamente le pegó un puñetaso al más cercano e inmediatamente se lo lanza al resto.

-De eso nada- Bigby se cruza de brazos.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda amigo- el hombre de la barra lo dice serio.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo vi que te estaban rodeando.-con superioridad.

-Eso es lo que quería, métete en tus asuntos.- se le acerca a la cara amenazante pero como es considerablemente más bajo no llega a su altura pero sí que llega a ser imponente además de que soltó lo que parecía ser un gruñido.

-Lo haré, borracho.-enfadado se gira y va a por aquellos matones.

-¿A que nadie piensa pagarlo?- Molly dice seria.

-No fui yo- Bigby eleva los hombros.

-...- Molly mira hacia el hombre más bajo.

Aquel hombre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, aunque tuvo la consideración de pagar las bebidas.

El sheriff Wolf detuvo a los matones y volvió a Woodlands, pero allí estaba Snow, esperando explicasiones, no le pudo dar muchas y además no estaba de humor así que se fue a su veraderamente pequeño apartamento. Estando allí volvió a echar a Colin de su sofá y despuse de beber unos tragos y evitar conversaciones con su compañeros se permitió el lujo de intentar dormir.

Horas después ya por la mañana y Bigby se levantó con el pie izquierdo por la noche anterior, necesitaba un descanso, no podía claramente, Snow y el resto de Fábulas le necesitaban a pesar de que prácticamente le odiaban, odiaban al ''Gran Lobo Feroz'', pero no se quejaron cuando resolvió el caso del ''Hombre Torcido'', luego siguió siendo el tipo malo, no era justo, pero no podía hacer nada más, Snow sabía que realmente no era así, al menos no como el resto piensa, y su opinión era la única que el necesitaba oír, la quería.

Nueve de la mañana en el Instito para jóvenes superdotados de Charles Xavier, al ser un día escolar los estudiantes se encontraban ocupados en las clases, pero cierto hombre salvaje se encontraba en una sala entrenando a un nivel increíble, su velovidad y fuerza eran sobrehumanas, por no hablar de su extraños ''complementos'', unas garras capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, eran parte de él, junto con sus habilidades y sentidos agudizados, como una bestia, un lobo, pero él no era eso, era un mutante, criaturas que en un principio son mundys pero cuando van creciendo empiezan a desarrollar poderes, habilidades que sobrepasan lo natural y que no proceden de la magia, también pueden conseguir que su cuerpo mute consiguiendo alas, pelaje, etc.

Este sujeto se llama Logan, su apodo es Wolverine, y no parecía muy contento, lo destrozó todo, incluyendo su vestimenta, derepente olío a alguien acercarse pero no se preocupó, ya conocía ese olor.

-¿Nisiquiera esperaste para ponerte el uniforme?- era un hombre calvo de aparencia sabia en silla de ruedas. Dueño del instituto.

-No estoy de humor, Chuck- se cruza de brazos.

-Supongo que no querrás ni hablar de ello ni dar clases. -sonríe

-Como me conoces -sonrie.- Pero no espíes- señala a su propia cabeza.

-Yo no haría tal cosa.- sonriendo.

-Seguro.

Logan se despide y sube a su cuarto, al ver que está hecho un desastre solo suspira y busca una muda de ropa que no tenga agujeros o sangre, su propia sangre. Derepente tocan la puerta.

-¿Qué?- molesto.

\- ¿Puedo pasar Logan?- asomándose un poco, era una mujer de piel negra y pelo blanco como la nieve.

-Si no piensas hablar del estropisio sí.

\- Enrealidad solo iba a decirte que el profesor (Charles) olvidó mencionarte que nos vamos a Nueva York hoy, necesitan a los X-men al completo allí.- mientras entra.

\- ¿Qué tan grande es el maldito problema Storm?- fastidiado.

\- Bueno, digamos que se juntaron varios problemas y no podemos dejar a algunos porque sino, ¿quién se quedaría a cargo?

\- Pues no me necesitan.

\- ¿Te vas a buscar tu pasado o solo no quieres?- se cruza de brazos.

\- Me has pillado.- sonríe un poco.

-Está bien, espero que estes aquí cuando volvamos.

\- Así será, se lo prometí a Rogue.

\- Adiós Logan- se van sonriendo.

Horas después en Woodlands. Bigby entraba a un ascensor con Snow.

\- Esto fue inesperado- dijo Snow.

\- ¿El qué?- arquea una ceja.

\- Que ya no me quedase trabajo, normalmente paso mucho más tiempo en la oficina.

\- Entonces es bueno para tí y para Fabletown, te lo merecías.

\- Si, gracias.- sonríe.

-No es nada Snow, es cierto.- le devuelve la sonrisa.

...

...

...

-...- Bigby se ajusta la corbata.

-...- Snow se ajusta la chaqueta.

\- Snow...- garraspea y se toca el cuello.

-¿Si?- le mira curiosa.

\- ¿Quieres...Digo...¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?- un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Cenar?...-piensa: debe ser como amigos, o no, no sé...¿Debería?.

\- ¿Snow?- esperando una respuesta.

\- Sí, claro.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las 8, adiós.- sale del ascensor.

Bigby no podía creérselo, realmente estaba pasando, después de siglos esperando lo había conseguido, salir con Snow White. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? Él no desde luego, era impensable que alguien como ella aceptara salir con el ''Lobo Feroz'', pero claro, Snow era diferente, era especial.

Aquella misma noche a las 8, Bigby estaba esperando caminando de un lado a otro bastante nervioso, por suerte el guarda andaba dormido como de costumbre, él no soportaría que nadie le viese así, era penoso. Llevaba puesta la ropa habitual pero con las mangas largas y una buena chaqueta, esperaba que fuese suficiente, el sonido del ascensor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Snow, Bigby se quedó sin aliento al verla con un vestido, se veía increíble y su pelo estaba suelto, lucía como una muñeca de porcelana, qué diferente a como era él, se sentía incómodo consigo mismo.

-Wow, Snow.- mirándola fíjamente.

\- ¿Gracias?- sonrojada se pone un pelo tras la oreja.- ¿A dónde vamos? -se le acerca.

\- Ya verás- sonriendo.

Bigby puede que no fuese muy experto en estas cosas, por no decir nada, pero escuchaba a Snow hablar de buenos lugares para ir a cenar y cosas por el estilo, todo fue sobre ruedas, pero, a mitad de la noche Bigby notó que algo le faltaba, acción. Esa parte de él despertó, lo odiaba, le impedía disfrutar de un momento como ese, solo lo ignoró y siguió.

Poco después Snow le dijo que iba al baño, así que aprovechó para intentar alimentar a esa parte de él, pero no sabía cómo, salío del lugar y se metío en un callejón buscando problemas, nadie allí.

En ese mismo momento, Logan volvía a salir a tomar algo, pero no al Trip Trap, no quería encontrarse a ese tipo, le hacía sentir extraño, su parte salvaje reaccionaba de una forma, agradable, conocida, como si fuera un miembro de su manada, lo negaba, él era un lobo solitario, vagaba solo por la vida.

Bigby oyó un disparo, era su oportunidad, corrió hacia el origen del sonido; atracadores, pobre mujer, extraño, tanta molestia solo para atracar a una mujer, no me malentiendan pero solo era una y todos ellos tenían armas de fuego, entonces lo olió, una trampa, una trampa de ella, era imposible, la había matado.

-¿Qué pasa Wolf?- con superioridad, la chica que estaba siendo atracada era Bloody Mary y el resto eran sus copias, glamour, claro.

\- Tú...-impresionado.

-¿Qué te somprende tanto?- maligna, las copias le apuntan. - ¿Te impora si te devuelvo el favor que me hiciste?- todas disparan, al parecer no eran balas de plata, seguramente después de que se fuese el ''Hombre Torcido'' no pudo conseguir más plata.

El tiroteo no cesaba, a Bigby cada vez le costaba más avanzar hasta que volvió a suceder, empezó a transformarse, aún iba por la primera fase, no era suficiente así que se dirigió a por la segunda fase.

\- Parece que no te va tan bien como la ultima vez, ¿el ''Gran Lobo Feroz'' se está oxidando?- la Bloody Mary original.

Él cae al suelo y empieza la fase dos, va mas lento porque apenas le queda sangre en el cuerpo, sigue gruñendo e intentando cubrirse.

\- ¿No dices nada?- burlona de forma maligna.- ¡Vayan a por él!- todas se lanzan encima de él.

Logan llevaba un rato mirando perplejo, entendió el por qué se sintió así cuando lo vió por primera vez, el tenía una parte salvaje también; no había actuado ya porque sabía que ese hombre no querría su ayuda, pero estaba claro que la necesitaba, saltó encima de unas cuantas.

\- Siento interrumpir pero necesito afilarlas.- saca las garras.

-¿Quién eres?- enfadada.

Bigby llegó a su segunda transformación soltando un rugido y lanzando a varias copias hacia la pared rompiéndolas en el acto. Logan se dirigió hacia él, tuvieron una mirada de complicidad y comenzaron a destrozar a todas las copias.

-¡Basta bestias!- la original sacó el hacha de plata del Leñador.- Lo hare yo misma.

-¿Estás de broma niña?- dice Logan arqueando una ceja.

-Sí- se le ponen los ojos rojos y negros, luego pasa por un trozo de cristal y acaba detrás de Bigby.- Sorpresa...- le va a dar.

Bigby se gira pero Mary golpea y le da a Logan, se puso en medio justo a tiempo. El hacha le hizo una raja en la cara incluyendo uno de sus ojos y el arma se rompió al hacer contacto con su cráneo tan duro, pero al momento se curó y sonrió con superioridad.

-...¿Qué eres...?- dice Mary.

Logan le clavó las garras en el vientre, lo hizo sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta la vida de esa mujer se le había escapado de entre las manos, cubierto de sangre y gruñendo, a veces no sabía cuando estaba hablando o aullando, lo había hecho otra vez, la bestia salió y no pudo controlarla.

Bigby volvió a su estado natural, se quedó mirando a quel hombre perplejo y le invadió un sentimiento de naturalidad, ese sujeto era uno de los suyos, no una fábula, nisiquiera un lobo, solo un animal.

\- Gracias, creo. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

\- La he matado.

\- Tranquilo, yo ya lo hice una vez, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Tú eres el de la otra noche no?

-Sí, no lo recordarás, estabas borracho.

\- No puedo emborracharme, estaba perfectamente- cruza los brazos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Buen comienzo, soy Logan, ¿y tú?- piensa: no sé porque fui tan liberal con él * lo recordó al ver sus ojos amarillos*.

\- Bigby, Bigby Wolf, ¿no tienes apellido?- cruza los brazos.

\- No lo recuerdo. ¿Qué eres?

Mierda, se le olvidó que le había visto transformarse, no podía dejar que supiera de la existencia de las Fábulas como seres, pero, él no era un mundy, al menos eso parecía, era uno de los suyos, aunque tampoco era una Fábula, lo hubiera recordado.

\- No me creerías.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy?- arquea una ceja

\- Está bien, soy el ''Gran Lobo Feroz''.

-Muy bien, te has pasado- serio.

-Te lo dige, te contaré, existe una raza desde hace siglos llamadas Fábulas, huimos de nuestro mundo por una guerra, algunos tiene que usar un tipo de magia llamada glamour para poder tener apariencia humana. Lo que te estoy contando no lo sabe ningún mundy y así tiene que seguir, ¿entiendes?.

\- Podría creérmelo, pero cuesta un poco.- serio.- ¿Qué es un mundy?

\- Un ser humano, tú no lo pareces, digo, por tus habilidades.- enciende un cigarro y fuma, luego le ofrece uno.

\- No, no lo soy, soy un mutante- coge el cigarro.

-¿Qué es eso?- le enciende el cigarro.

\- En un principio somos humanos pero cuando crecemos conseguimos poderes o mutaciones, mi poder es el factor curativo, mis heridas curan enseguida - se apoya en la pared.- Vas a coger frío...- mirando su pecho desnudo.

\- Eso explica que tu cara no esté rajada... Hagamos un trato, yo no digo nada de esto ni tú tampoco, ¿está bien?

-Trato- le da la mano.

Después de eso salen del callejón habiendo limpiado juntos, Logan le ofrece ayuda para llevar todo a donde Bigby necesite, él no quería más líos así que se negó pero le agradeció todo, antes de irse Bigby le preguntó si se podían ver en el Trip Trap al día siguiente, Logan aceptó extrañamente, no sabía por qué pero le interesaba saber más sobre él.

Al rato Bigby recordó a Snow y tuvo que correr. Delante del restaurante estaba ella, esperando con mala cara y congelada, Bigby se disculpó y le rogó que la acompañase para poder explicarle por qué se fue. Ella se quedó petrificada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, más blanca que de costumbre.

-Sí que tenías una excelente razón, pero podías haber avisado, menos mal que llevé dinero.

\- Dios Snow, te lo recompensaré, tuve que irme con mucha prisa.

-Está bien, ¿mañana cenamos juntos? Esta vez en un lugar más rústico, te gustará.

-Mañana no puedo, ¿el jueves mejor?- dice Bigby poniendo la mano en su cuello.

-Claro.- extrañada. Piensa: ¿por qué no podrá?

En el instituto todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, aquello ya no era un instituto, era una mansión, solitaria, aunque Logan era un lobo solitario se había acostumbrado al barullo de los niños, a Ororo gritando para que le obedezcan, las ocurrencias de Hank, el Profesor tratando de apaciguar, las apariciones del Elfo..., diablos, se estaba poniendo sentimental, ¿qué le pasaba?

Se acostó en su cama de un saltó sin molestarse en deshacer la cama o en quitarse la ropa, fue una noche muy larga y ya deseaba dormir, ese silencio si era bastante bueno para esa situación, solo deseaba oír a los pájaros, el viento, los grillos, etc. Como cuando vivía en la montaña con aquella chica que apenas recuerda, es tan doloroso ese vacío, entonces pensó en, ¿Bigby?, ese era su nombre, le llamaba la atención, a lo mejor por eso lo miraba tanto..., suficiente, se hartó de escucharse pensando en cosas así, solo cerró los ojos y fin.

Bigby estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en el motivo por el cuál había ofrecido a aquel hombre verse denuevo, a Logan, un nombre tan típico en Canadá, al menos eso oyó muchas veces. Logan se le hacia cercano, su lado salvaje, sin embargo es humano, de aspecto pero de alma no, era un lobo o como le oí decir, un glotón (Wolverine en inglés, animal canadiense pequeño de largas garras), sea como sea le intrigaba y al lobo se le sacia la intriga, siempre.


End file.
